The White Lie
by Cherry Saraichi
Summary: Masih baru, dan gak terlalu bisa bikin summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Cuma Punya M K**

**Hehhehehe Aku Cuma Pinjem Char Mohon Izin ya...**

**Sebenarnya aku gak suka nulis, tapi aku juga dari dulu pengen bikin fanfict naruto, ya baru sekarang bisa kesampaian, kritik dll aku terima. ok..**

**White lie's**

Someone POV

Hidup kadang sulit untuk dimengerti, kita sebagai manusia hanya bisa mengikuti takdir yang sedang berjalan tanpa mengerti apa yang akan dihadapi selanjutnya.

Hidupku selalu seperti kereta api yang selalu berjalan ditempat yang sama dan tak pernah keluar lintasan, bila memaksa keluar maka kau akan terluka.

.

.

.

"Kemana saja kau sudah larut malam baru pulang?", tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang terbangun dari ditempat tidur, berjalan mendekat seorang laki-laki yang umurnya tidak jauh darinya yang sedang membuka dasinya!

"Aku habis meeting!",

"Benar kau meeting?", kata wanita tersebut dengan ketus.

"Hn!",

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kau meeting atau ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku Hm?" Tanya sang istri.

"Sekarang kau ingin memulainya lagi? Aku lelah menghadapimu yang seperti ini, sebenarnya apa masalahmu?", Tanya sang suami masih dalam keadaan tenang dan datarnya.

"KAU yang memulai ini semua sebenarnya aku ini dianggap apa Fugaku Hiks… Hiks…?" Tanya sang istri berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosinya.

"Hn", sambil berjalan keluar rumah.

"FUGAKU! Kau mau kemana hah?",

Tapi sebelum sampai didepan pintu kamar terdengar suara pintu yang dibanting,

BRAKK

Fugaku berbalik "Kau lihat kelakuan anakmu, jangan ikut campur urusanku sementara kau tidak becus untuk medidik seorang anak!", Fugaku melanjutkan langkahnya untuk keluar tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya.

Sementara sang istri menangis melihat kelakuan suaminya.

"Kami-sama kenapa semua ini terjadi? Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan yang fatal sehingga semua ini terjadi pada keluargaku!", namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit pada perutnya.

"Akh… Kanapa harus sekarang?, dengan susah payah ia berdiri dan mengambil beberapa butir obat yang terdapat dalam lacinya dan langsung meminum semuanya.

Dan berjalan ke tempat tidurnya, sehingga rasa sakit yang tadi menyerang perlahan menghilang. Matanya mulai merasakan kantuk, dan secara perlahan menyelami alam mimpinya.

Seorang anak berumur sekitar 18tahun baru saja pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, sungguh ironis disaat umurnya yang masih semuda itu dia sudah merusak tubuhnya yang seharusnya masih dalam masa pertumbuhan.

"Hik... mereka... hik ... mulai ... hik ... lagi !"

BRUUUK

"Hei otouto kau bodoh sekali kenapa mabuk-mabukan? Hah?", seorang laki-laki yang terpaut 7 tahun diatasnya menghampirinya anak yang terjatuh tadi yang sebenarnya adalah adiknya sendiri dan memapahnya berdiri.

"Hei ... aniki ... hik ... baka ... hehehehe!",

"sudah diam baka, aku antar kau kekamarmu?!".

.

.

Sesampainya dikamar sasuke, itachi membaringkannya diatas tempat tidur dan membuka sepatunya dan menyelimuti adiknya dan memandang miris terhadap adiknya yang menjadi korban keegoisan orang tuanya sendiri, adiknya ini terlalu rapuh untuk menahan beban dihatinya yang disebabkan keadaan yang ada. Dulu semua tidak seperti sekarang, namun semuanya berubah tanpa disadari secara perlahan-lahan semua berubah.

"Haah, kau tambah berat?!", Gurau Itachi.

Itachi keluar untuk melihat keadaan ibunya.

"Kaasan….!", melihat ibunya terbaring tidak sesuai tempatnya, Itachi memperbaiki posisinya, dan menyelimuti Ibunya, melihat ada sisa air mata di pipinya menghapus dengan ibu jarinya.

"Haaah, sepertiny yang waras hanya aku saja", berjalan keluar tapi sebelum beranjak dari tempat itu ia menemukan sesuatu yang aneh didalam laci dekat tempat tidur ibunya.

"Ini obat apa kenapa bnyak sekali?", mengambil inisiatif itachi membawa obat tersebut untuk menanyakan kepada temannya besok.

.

.

"Itachi-kun...!", seseorang gadis oh bukan gadis lagi dia sudah menjadii wanita yang seutuhnya, menghampiri laki-laki yang sedang langit malam yang merupakan suami dari wanita tersebut. Itachi menoleh dan langsung memeluk wanita tersebut yang sudah setahun ini menyandang nama Uchiha dan resmi menjadi istrinya Uchiha Hana.

Hana mengerti Itachi akan memeluknya bila ada suatu masalah "Hei tadi aku baru pulang dari supermarket dan melihat pintu tidak dikunci, dan dirumah sepi aku khawatir, sehingga aku mencarimu, kenapa Itachi-kun?"

"..."

Hana yang mengerti akan situasi ini mengusap punggung suaminya "Kau harus bertahan untuk adikmu dan aku, Itachi-kun!", Itachi semakin membenangkan wajahnya kedalam leher istrinya dan Hana mengeratkan pelukannya agar suaminya ini merasa nyaman.

"Hana-chan aku takut Sasuke akan semakin jauh lagi kalau seperti ini terus, aku harus bagaimana Hana-chan ?", Hana melepas pelukannya perlahan memandang mata onyx suaminya yang terpancar sendu dan mengelus pipi suaminya tersebut dan memberikan senyuman yang lembut.

"Padahal dulu tidak seperti ini, sebenarnya ada apa dengan keluarga ini? Aku rindu dengan semua akankah keluarga ini kembali seperti dulu sayang?!",

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan yang dapat kita lakukan sekarang hanya berdo'a pada Kami-sama dan berusaha untuk memperbaiki semuanya." Jawab Hana dengan tersenyum lembut.

Itachi kembali memeluk istrinya kembali.

"Hei mana Itachi-kun yang kukenal? Kau ini siapa hei? Cepat beritahu dimana suamiku?", Itachi mendengus melihat kelakuan istrinya tersebut.

"Kau kenapa! ini suamimu, bukan orang lain", dengan mengkrucutkan bibirnya, hanya Hana yang bisa melihat prilaku suaminya yang seperti ini.

"Hahahaha! Akhirnya kau tidak sedih lagi ya! Kau jangan seperti itu kau seperti orang lain bagiku Itachi-kun, kau harus kuat karena kau adalah orang satu-satunya yang memperhatikan Sasuke dan kakak satu-satunya yang dimiliki sasuke saat ini. Jadi kau harus kuat! OK !", dan memberikan senyum yang hangat kepada suaminya dan memberikan ciuman dikening suaminya itu.

"Terima kasih Hana-chan, aku beruntung memilikimu, seandainya kau tak ada di sampingku aku tidak tahu aku akan jadi seperti apa!, Arigatou."

"Karena tadi mempermainkaku kau haru kuhukum malam ini!,".

Hana yang panik segera melepaskana pelukan suaminya namun sayang Itachi lebih cepat sehingga Hana tertangkap kembali.

"Kau mau kemana Hana-chan~." Hana yang sudah tahu bahwa dia tidak akan lepas dari jerat suaminya ini hanya pasrah.

"Kau menyerah hem?", goda Itachi

"Tidak aku hanya tidak mau buang energi saja! Karena setelah ini aku tidak akan lepas darimu walaupun aku berusaha sekuat tenaga!", jawab Hana dengan lesu.

"Ok! Kalau begitu kita mulai ya!",

"Kyaaaa … "

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei...

"Ohayou minna...!", seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna bublegum, bukan karena dicat tapi memang sejak lahir warna rambutnya memang seperti itu.

"Ohayou forehead...!", seorang gadis berambut pirang berponi menutupi mata sebelahnya.

"Berisik Jidat pinky...", seseorang berkata bersuara di bangku paling belakang dengan malas bangun dari tidurnya karena keributan yang disebabkan oleh gadis berambut bublegum tersebut

"Dasar chikenbutt, pagi-pagi kau mau cari masalah, hah? ", berjalan dari tempat duduknya yang berada disamping Ino dan tepat didepannya sasuke.

"Cih, kau yang terlalu berisik Jidat!",

"Kau yang salah tempat tuan Uchiha ini kelas bukan kamar untuk tidur. Mengerti Uchiha-sama~!",

BRAAK

Sasuke menggebrak meja "Kau ingin mencari masalah denganku Jidat Pinky",

BRAAK

Sakura pun tak mau kalah dengan menggebrak meja sasuke, sasuke yang hampir kehabisan kesabaranya ditahan oleh naruto. "sudah Sasuke, hentikan!", sambil menarik sasuke keluar kelas.

"Dobe lepaskan!", sasuke melepaskan diri dari naruto.

"Teme! Kau mau kemana ?", Naruto mengejar sasuke yang berjalan menuju atap sekolah.

"hah..hah...hah... cepat hah ... sekali kau jalan Teme!", Naruto menghampiri sasuke yang sedang berbaring.

"Hn!",

"Teme?"

"..."

"Teme!"

"..."

"Teme!"

"..."

"TEME"

"Kau ingin membuatku tuli?", ujarnya dengan membentak Naruto. Naruto hanya kaget dan dibalas cengiran lima jarinya yang khas itu.

"Habis kau dipanggil diam saja! Sebenarnya ada apa sich Teme?",

"Bukan urusanmu. Kepalaku pusing Dobe!",

"Kau mabuk lagi semalam? Kau ini kapan berubah Teme, minuman itu tidak baik untuk badanmu!", merebahkan diri disamping sasuke, sementara Sasuke hanya memunggungi Naruto.

"..."

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak?", setelah dilihat ternyata sasuke sudah tertidur, dan naruto memandang sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Teme, seharusnya kau membagi bebanmu kepadaku kau jangan menanggungnya sendiri dan itu hanya membuatmu semakin sulit dimengerti saja Teme, aku sebagai temanmu ingin kau mengerti, aku selalu ada disampingmu bila kau sedang dalam kesulitan bicaralah kepadaku!".

Sebenarnya sasuke mendengar semua yang diucapkan oleh naruto dan membuka matanya perlahan memandang lurus kedepan dengan mata terpancar kepedihan yang selama ini ia tanggung sendiri.

.

.

.

"teeeet..."

.

.

"Tadaima...", seorang gadis memasuki rumah yang cukup besar siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura. Rumah yang cukup besar tersebut seperti kuburan sepi seperti tidak ada kehidupan didalamnya, sakura berjalan lesu menaiki tangga rumahnya menuju kamar.

Sesampainya dikamar langsung membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur yang empuk sambil memandangi dinding atas kamarnya.

"Haaaaah...! Setelah Hana-nee menikah rasanya sepi", sakura memang tinggal bersama orang tuanya tapi orangtuanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing sehingga sakura tidak dipedulikan, namun hal itu membuat sakura menjadi pribadi yang mandiri dan mampu mengurus dirinya sendiri.

"Haah. Aku harus beli makanan dikulkas sudah hampir habis semua!", sakura berjalan kearah kamarnya untuk mengganti baju, pada saat memilih baju sakura menemukan sebuah kota yang terjatuh dari lemarinya.

"Hei apa ini ?", berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Setelah dibuka ada sebuah gambar yang bisa dikatakan tidak berbentuk bagus kaki tangannya seperti batang korek api, disana ada dua sosok yang digambar yang satu berambut pink dan yang satu berambut darkblue dengan khas rambut pantat ayam mereka saling bergandeng tangan.

Dan ada sebuah kalung yang beliontin kipas dan kelopak bunga sakura yang bersatu namun talinya sudah terlalu kecil untuk digunakan sekarang karena sakura sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang cantik.

"sasu-chan", sakura memandang kedua benda tersebut dengan tersenyum lembut.

"sekarang dimana kau berada sasu-chan ? apa sasu-chan masih ingat denganku",

"sebaiknya aku ganti tali kalung ini!",

"sekalian saja aku belanja!"

.

.

"Ting...tong...ting...tong",

Sakura bergegas membereskan semua dan mengantongi kalungnya, dan berlari ke arah pintu.

"Iya sebentar!"

Setelah mengetahui siapa yang berada dihadapannya sakura langsung memeluk orang tersebut dengan senangnya.

"Nee-chaaaan...!", sakura langsung tersenyum lembut terhadap Hana yang datang berkunjung terhadap sakura yang sudah dianggap sebagai adik sendiri.

Muncul dibelakang Hana ada seorang laki-laki yang muncul dengan membawa dua kantung besar.

"Nee, sakura-chan apa kabarmu?", sakura dan Hana berjalan kedalam rumah dan dan duduk mengobrol dengan asiknya sementara laki-laki tadi menampakkan tampang yang kesal karena tidak dipedulikan oleh kedua wanita ini.

"Hei, kalian ini kenapa asik berdua saja aku kerepotan membawa ini semua!", kata sang laki-laki yang yang tidak lain tidak bukan sang Uchiha Itachi.

"Oh! Aku lupa padamu Ita-kun, heheehehe", mereka hanya nyengir tanpa dosa terhadap laki-laki yang dihadapan mereka yang sedang memasang tampang kusut.

"Aduh! Nii-chan marah ya ? gomen... . Hahahahah", kata sakura.

"Okelah sekarang ini mau dibawa kemana?", tanya Itachi yang sedang bertampang kusut itu.

"Yang dibawa Nii-chan apa?", tanya sakura heran karena ada 2 buah kantung putih yang sangat besar.

"ya itu semua bahan belanjaan sakura-chan! Nee-chan tahu pasti kau lupa untuk belanja maka dari itu aku mengajak Ita-kun untuk mampir ke supermarket dulu sebelum kesini." Kata Hana dengan lembut.

"Nee-chan tahu saja kebiasaanku, Oke Nii-chan ikut aku kedapur! Nee-chan, Nii-chan terima kasih ya maaf jadi merepotkan kalian. Hehehehheh",

Mereka bertiga berjalan ke dapur dan menyimpan semua belanjaan pada tempatnya. Hana sudah dianggap sebagai seorang kakak bagi Sakura karena Hana merupakan tetangga sakura sejak sakura kecil dia sudah dekat dengan Hana dibanding dengan orang tuanya sendiri. Hana selalu menghibur sakura yang selalu merasa kesepian dikarenakan orang tuanya yang terlalu sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri, begitupun sakura yang selalu menghibur Hana yang selalu sedih bila mengingat keluarganya yang meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu diakibatkan kecelakaan.

Walaupun Hana sudah menikah dengan Itachi selama 1 tahun mereka belum memiliki anak, mungkin Kami-sama belum berkehendak. Semenjak 2 tahun lalu Hana yang bertemu dengan Itachi menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Sakura dan Hana selalu bercerita tentang Itachi kepada sakura, sehingga sakura tahu bagaimana mereka berjuang mempertahankan cinta mereka yang selalu saja ada badai yang menerjang. Mulai dari para fansgirl Itachi yang banyak dan selalu ingin menghancurkan hubungan Itachi dan Hana. Pernah suatu ketika ada seorang wanita (salah satu fans dari Itachi) yang mengaku mengandung anak Itachi sehingga hubungan mereka berdua menjadi renggang. Sakura yang tahu bahwa wanita itu berbohong Sakura berusaha untukk membuktikan bahwa wanita itu berbohong sampai-sampai Sakura hampir dicelakai oleh wanita tersebut dan akhirnya sakura mendapat bukti bahwa wanita itu berbohong dan hubungan mereka itu menjadi baik kembali. Mereka berdua sangat berterima kasih kepada Sakura, sehingga mereka sangat menyayangi Sakura seperti adik sendiri walaupun sakura bukan adik kandung.

"Oke! Kalian berdua yang belanja maka aku akan membuat makanan untuk kalian berdua. Kalian duduk manis saja disitu!", tutur sakura yang memakai apronnya.

"Oke Saku-chan kau ini baik sekali, buat yang enak ya jangan sampai kau meracuni Nee-chan mu ini." Kata Itachi dengan seringainya.

"Nii-chan...! Tentu saja tidak Nii-chan. Aku kan koki terhebat didunia. Hahahaha", Hana memandang mereka dengan tersenyum.

"Aww"

"Ita-kun sudah jangan menggoda Saku-chan", tegur Hana mencubit tulang rusuk Itachi.

"Saku-chan orang tuamu belum pulang?", tanya Hana dengan hati-hati.

"Belum Nee-chan mereka pulang bulan depan!", Hana memandang sakura dengan nanar, Itachi mengusap tangan Hana dengan lembut dan memberikan senyuman yang hangat kepada Hana.

"Nee-chan tidak usah khawatir aku tidak apa-apa kok! Hehehe. Sudah Nee-chan dan Nii-chan pergi keluar dari dapur saja aku mau masak jadi kalian duduk manis sambil menonton Tv saja sana!", sakura memberikan senyuman kepada Hana.

Setelah sampai di ruang TV mereka duduk dan menyalakan Tv.

"Hana-chan Sakura itu kuat ya!", kata Itachi.

"Iya dia memang kuat tapi sebenarnya dia itu rapuh Ita-kun dari kecil dia seolah dianggap tidak ada oleh orang tuanya, tapi dia masih bisa tersenyum sampai sekarang. Dia selalu melindung orang yang disayanginya" kata Hana yang menidurkan kepalanya di bahu Itachi.

Untuk yang review makasih yaaa...

terus buat fav juga makasih banyak...

Maaf kalau lama update maklum lagi berurusan kertas yang yang menumpuk untuk diminta diisikan dengan tulisan yang tepat.

hehehheh

see u next chap!


End file.
